METAL BELLOWS TYPE SEALED ROTARY TRANSMISSION DEVICE
The invention concerns a metal bellows type sealed rotary transmission device, in particular a device of this kind adapted to control a valve, in particular a quarter-turn valve of the type used for remote control in industrial installations.
The invention is more particularly concerned with an arrangement that is simple and easy to manufacture in which the bellows is effectively protected against torsion, especially if an excessively high resisting torque is applied to one shaft or if one shaft is accidentally jammed.